More about a boy: Babysitter Angel
by superchiwo
Summary: This story continues the serie "More about a boy" that you can locate in my Profile. After 10x12 "About a boy" Dean is still fourteen years old. This time Castiel is in charge of taking care of him, and Dean wants have a funny day. A break for Dean after his terrible experiences with Shtrigas. (Now translated with the pastann's help. My great beta. Thanks! You are wonderful.)
1. Chapter 1

I must thank Pastann her amazing great job improving this story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loud music woke Sam. He covered his head with a pillow trying to fall asleep again. When his brother's high pitched and off-key voice joined in, he gave up sleep as impossible and .. resigned .. got up from bed.  
He went downstairs to the kitchen, where the 14-year old Dean shook his ass to the beat of the music while preparing some cereal with milk.  
Sam turn off the music:  
"Good morning Fred Astaire! Would it be too much to ask that I could sleep in this house?" said Sam taking a chair.

"You are an old grumpy giant," Dean said while he made coffee for Sam. "Good morning to you, princess!"  
Dean put the bowl with cereal and the coffee on the table:  
"With milk and 3 sugars, like you want. I hope this coffee will improve your mood."  
"Thanks! What is it that you want Dean?"

Dean directed an angry look at Sam. "Why did his brother know him too well?" he thought.  
"I don't know what you mean, Sammy. On a different topic, this week is the premiere of "The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water… I think that you should see it."

Sam directed a bitch face to Dean and sipped his coffee.

"Sammy, Sam!... Did you hear me?"

"Already I knew that you were behind something" He mumbled "But, we can go to view the movie? Say yes, please, please,... Say that we can"  
Dean insisted with a pouted in his mouth.  
"I do not know what you mean, but ... we can go see it, right? Say yes, please, please ... Say yes." He insisted dean.

Sam massaged his forehead. Only the morning and he had the beginning of a headache:

"Look Dean. I'll meet Charlie, who is back in Oz. You know that before starting to move again and take cases, we need to fix you up some papers. You have to be a responsible adult or you will end up in the hands of CPS."

Dean, shuddered at the thought:

"Woau, not that! What should we do?"

"Charlie will fix some papers so I have custody of you. But we have to manipulate dates of birth, medical papers, educational history, ..."  
"Are you going to adopt? Sammy Gee!, I wonder if I'll should call you Daddy!"  
Sam laughed.  
"I have custody of you as your older brother." Sam said "I called Cas and he will stay with you today. "  
"But I want to see Charlie. I want her to teach me some tricks and games. She's really good." Dean grumbled "And I do not need a babysitter. I am not so small."

"Do not fight with me about everything, it is exhausting," Sam complained, "Look, Charlie will come back with me when we finish the papers and you can enjoy her company then. She also wishes to see you."

"But WHY can't I go with you?" he complained.  
"It will be very boring for you. We're going to spend hours at the computer doing paperwork."

And I need some quiet, Sam thought. His teenage brother was a lovely kid but unable to sit still and he really needed to think about the situation they were in.  
"If you're alone you cannot leave the bunker. You'll have a great time with 've always gotten your way with him."

Well, come to think so, yeah," Dean says in a resigned voice. "Hey! Do you think Cas will like SpongeBob?"  
"I think he will love him," said Sam smiling to himself maliciously "And I am sure he is a good video game player."  
"I think not," Dean said sadly "technology is not for him." But he quickly turned glad, "But we can play board games, he loves them."

"Well, it all arranged. I'm going to pack."  
Sam went to his room.

Dean began to wash the cups from breakfast, taking care not to wet the bandage on his injured finger. That was a memory of his nasty adventure with the Shtrigas.

When he finished washing, he looked his finger and smiled. With his injured finger held high, surrounded by a thick bandage, he began speaking in falsetto:

"E.T. ... my home... phone ..." he turned around with his finger up and jumped. Cas stood very close to him, looking at him with confused eyes.  
"Cas, fuck you for scaring me! You could tell a guy before appearing behind him," he said putting his hand on his heart.

"Sorry Dean. I did not mean to scare you. Sam told me to watch you closely."

"I do not think that he meant so closely." Dean growled. "Well, since you're here let's organize the day. Sam will have told you already. We are going to bake a pizza and cake to eat, then we could play games. I have scrabble, Pictionary, Monopoly,...the classic games ... Now that I think about it, we have to buy new games. There are some brilliant new games ... so after that we go shopping and to the cinema to see "SpongeBob, a underwater hero ", and then ..."

Cas interrupted him while he was still looking him that strange way, as if he were an indecipherable enigma.  
"I do not remember Sam said nothing of sponges."  
"Oh! He would forget to mention it," Dean shrugged with innocent face.

Then Sam walked downs the stairs with his luggage and looked at the strange couple with a smile.  
"Okay my friends. I'm going. Have fun."  
He hugged his brother "Be good Dean."  
He stuck his tongue out at Sam.

Giving an affectionate handshake to Cas, Sam said goodbye:  
"Good luck and thanks friend."

Sam walked out the door of the bunker waving his hand.

"You need it more than you think Cas" he thought as he walked away to the Impala.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Cas and Dean wore one each aprons while they were cooking. Dean had given Cas one that read: "Eat me" and he laughed occasionally, looking at the angel with the apron on over his trenchcoat, that he always wore glued to him, .. Cas innocently asked:  
"Is something wrong Dean?"

Dean covertly stuck his finger in flour as he answered Cas:  
"Nothing Cas, you have a spot on your face, let me clean it."  
Obediently, Cas crouched to let the boy wipe off the supposed stain. Dean took advantage of the opportunity to wipe his floury finger on the angel's face.

This was a fun morning, in the Dean´s opinion. He had always liked cooking and eating. Even when they were children and he cooked for Sam, he enjoyed doing it, but sometimes the ingredients he had were so few, it was difficult to get anything halfway edible with them. Yes, sometimes the shortage was such that Dean had gone without food so that Sam could eat. And Dean loved to eat, perhaps because he knew what hunger was.

As Castiel was completely useless in a kitchen, Dean enjoyed bossing the poor angel around and having him as his kitchen assistant.

To the beat of Queen in his famous sound "I want to break free", Cas put the pizza in the oven after removing apple pie to cool.  
Meanwhile, Dean sang, clutching a wooden spoon as a microphone.

"I've put the pizza in the oven like you said. What do I do now?"

"Dance"

And holding the hand of the angel, he put his other hand on Cas' lower back and he forced Cas to go round with him speeding through the kitchen.

When the song ended they stared at each other uncomfortably, competing to see who blushed more. And they separated slowly.

"Well ..."  
"That was weird," Castiel said, "and I feel dizzy."  
"I don't know that angels can get dizzy" Dean said with a strange tone.  
"Me neither."

The kitchen was a mess. So they began to clean flour, tomato and other debris, while the pizza baked in the oven is finished to do. Cas had little experience in cleaning and soon he had stains on his sleeves and his shirt.

Also he had a suspicious red tomato sauce stain on his raincoat. The stain was in the form of a hand on the area of the trenchcoat covering the ass, where Dean had grabbed him with his hand to dance.  
"I do not know why you have not cleaned it with your angel mojo." Dean grumbled

"You know I'm not at my full strength and I should not waste my grace. But above all, I promised to your brother that I would not use any magic if it was not absolutely necessary."  
He scratched his chin, "He said something about what could happen what you order any crazy thing, and I do not know how to say no ... I'm not sure what he meant."  
"Woauuu ... of course ...!" Said Dean, who suddenly thinks of a thousand things he could ask Cas to do with his magic, like going to a live concert of Queen.

"Damn Sam! ... I mean ... I do not know what he meant."

In that moment the oven timer rang and the delicious smell of pizza floated through the bunker.  
An angel with his face covered in white flour and blotchy shabby raincoat, and a teenager with an expression on his face of plotting some mischief, sat down together to eat. They really do look like a curious couple.  
Dean, made noises of pleasure while finishing his second piece of pie, and he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his stomach:  
"Really delicious. Is it not Cas?"  
"I have to admit that for be only molecules they tasted well enough."  
"Some games to help digest?" asked Dean.

"Dean, I do not think that games really help ..."  
"It's a way of speaking. Do you agree?"

"Ok," Cas said in approval.

The afternoon passed quickly.  
Dean tried to explain the dynamics of the Pictionary to Cas, thinking that came Sam and Charlie, they could play the four. But it was unsuccessful because Cas seemed unable to understand schematic drawing:  
"That cannot be a horse, Dean. Just have two legs. And the sun has no lines around itself, it is a simple sphere formed by hydrogen atoms ..."  
"Cas, shut up! Please,... by your father's name!"

And when it was time to Cas to draw, he quickly drew a photographic image of what was on the card. Whereupon guessing was so easy that the game was not fun.

They were luckier with Monopoly, which Cas won because Dean always ended up in jail.  
"It's my fucking luck, as in my life," Dean lamented. 

TTo Dean's delight, he beat Cas soundly in Scrabble. But, he had to admit that some of the words that he used were not strictly correct, which he got away with because the angel did not know how people talked normally.

They were cleaning up the game pieces when Dean looked at the clock with a worried face:  
"It's late. We will not arrive to the film on time, Cas. And you cannot miss it."  
He grabbed Cas by his hand and he pulled the angel to the door.  
"Come, come Cas ... Come quick!"  
And so, dragged by an excited teenager, went the angel Castiel, magnificent soldier of God, on the way to the movies to not miss SpongeBob.

To be continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

"Speed up Cas!" Dean begged. "Shit, you drive slower than Sam! Actually you drive like an 80 years old woman!"  
"I cannot drive any faster. There is a sign prohibiting going over 40 miles per hour."

"Cas, Cas! I see the cinema's lights. Turn on the next road," he cried.

"Okay Dean, but you don't need to yell at me. I am not deaf."

Finally, Cas parked the car in the movie theater's parking lot.

Dean came out of the car and shot towards the box office, almost before the car was altogether stopped.

Dean arrived breathless at the box office and bought two tickets. He went into the cinema followed by the angel. The film had just begun. Upon entering, Cas held strongly onto Dean's shoulders, not letting him advance:

"Hell! What happened Cas?" whispered the boy.

"This is very dark, it may be dangerous."  
"It's a film. The cinemas are always dark. And speak quietly or they could throw us out. Don't tell me you've never been to a movie theater!"

"Well, not really."

With a bit of difficulty, and quite a few protests from other audience members, Dean and Cas got seated. As soon as the film started, Cas began whispering questions to Dean:  
"I do not understand the need for a starfish to use wear pants, really their reproductive system is internal and flows into the center ..."

"Quiet Cas! I'll explain after."

Finally, Castiel was focused on the story and he came out as excited as Dean.  
While they looked for a place to have a hamburger, Castiel said:  
"Dean, I think people are looking at me weird."

The boy looked at Castiel. His face was still white with the flour, and his clothes were covered with stains,...He had a ridiculous aspect and Dean went into a fit of laughter.  
Castiel stared open-mouthed as Dean doubled over and tears of laughter ran out of his eyes.

"Dean you are okay?"  
"Yes, man! But you should to see yourself, if you could see how strange you look."  
Dean tried to control his laughter.

"Come, let's find a restroom for you to wash. And I'm pissing myself laughing."

Soon they left the bathroom. Castiel had washed his face, cleaned the most visible stains on his shirt and carried his coat folded on his arm.

At last, they sat in a burger joint and Dean ordered his favorite from the waitress: Burger, king-size with bacon and double onion.  
Castiel took such a long time with the menu that the waitress was irritated, since he asked her exactly what the ingredients were of everything on the menu. He finally ordered the same thing as Dean.

The two talked about the film and Dean told Cas about his favorite movies

They were tired but satisfied when they took Castiel's car to return to the Batcave, as Dean called the bunker.  
After a while the boy snored softly beside the angel.

Cas smiled as he watched the boy sleep and he thought about this strange and new Dean, so fragile and simultaneously so strong: Expressive, incomprehensible, spontaneous ... So excited for everything and so full of joy, energy, life ...  
He compared him to the Dean of recent times: tormented, tortured, full of pain, carrying the weight of the mark of Cain...  
He knew that Dean had not lost his memories and he would continue having everything that happened chasing after him, but his green eyes sparkled as Castiel could not remember.  
And he thought that the change was good. Dean deserved a second chance to live his youth loved and protected... as he had not been able to do before, pressured by his father, charged with the responsibility of his brother, no friends, no support from anyone, having to fend for himself for everything, ...

Castiel decided he would do his best to help this young Dean.

When Sam called that night, Dean was already asleep.  
Cas doubted that Dean was fully awake when they arrived at bunker, since Dean had stumbled into his room, muttering a "Good Niiiiight Caaas!"

"Hey, Cas! How did it go?"  
"I think good. Dean is asleep. He was exhausted and I don't remember being so tired in a long time. It's been a long day."  
"Dean can exhaust anyone, even an angel, Cas."  
"I do not think it's that bad, he's just restless. How about you and Charlie?"  
"We are working hard and we have almost everything ready. With any luck we'll be there tomorrow morning," he laughed, "You must be wishing that we came back and you can get back to your angelic affairs."  
"Well, I do not know Sam. This Dean is strange to me, but on the other hand, I feel happy when I see him happy."  
"Do not give in to him too much Cas. Now he's just a kid and need an adult to set limits."

"Is that what your father was like?"

""No, John Winchester's parenting left much to be desired," Sam snorted. "I mean a firm but gentle hand."

"I think I understand Sam. See you tomorrow, then."

"I hope that we can arrive there tomorrow, Cas! And remember that you are the adult. And an angel. Do not let him get his way all the time."

Castiel returned to Dean's room and put a chair near the bed. He sat down.  
Dean squirmed restlessly from some bad dream.  
The angel put two fingers over his forehead and Dean turned in bed with a deep sigh and he continued sleeping, peacefully now.  
Castiel would not move from there all night long, watching over Dean's dreams.

And so Sam and Charlie found them when they arrived the next morning.

The End.

Yes, I have been left a bit cloying, but after I did to Dean had passed by so many misfortunes, I wanted to give a day to enjoy.  
Unfortunately, I think that he will put into trouble soon, and I do not want him to hate me. ;)


End file.
